1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle equipped with an on-vehicle telecommunication system communicating with a user portable communication device housed in a shielding environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, many last-generation vehicles are equipped with an on-vehicle computer by which a vehicle user, e.g., the driver, can key in various commands to display vehicle travel data, or can dial a telephone number to communicate telephonically with a remote radio-base station using a speaker device integrated in the on-vehicle computer.
If available, however, the driver of the vehicle very often prefers to use a personal cellular telephone—which the driver is more skilled in using, and which affords a wide range of functions—thus posing serious hazards in terms of road safety.
To prevent such improper use of cellular telephones, regulations have recently been introduced prohibiting use of cellular telephones by the driver while driving the vehicle.
Moreover, any telephone communication involving radio-frequency signals is known to be accompanied by the generation of very strong electromagnetic fields, which recent studies have shown to be extremely harmful to human health, especially in the event of prolonged exposure.